Home again- Meeting Someone New
by Sassyass7515
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore is a coffee shop owner. Steve Rogers is a soldier coming home from the war. When Steve is walking around New York he comes across this cute little coffee shop called L&L. Will the coffee shop owner and her daughter charm our soldier?


**I do not own Gilmore Girls or Marvel. I am just playing with the plot. Reads these as one-shots. It is going to be a series. Each chapter is going to be different one shot. I hope you guys enjoy. **

Lorelai POV:

It was always my dream to get away from my parents and Hartford. I always wanted to open my own business. At that time I did not know what I wanted to open. I just knew that New York was the place where I belonged. So here we are, I am the co-owner of L&L Coffee Shop. I opened it with my best friend Luke and his wife Natasha. Not that there were not things that did not go as planned. Being a mother at 16 was definitely one of them. I do not regret Rory. She was my pride and joy. She was my mini-me. Chris her father wanted to marry me the moment that he found out that we were going to be parents. It would have made our parents extremely happy. I refused to marry him just because we were going to have a baby. I did not want to be married at 16. This was not the middle age. Chris never did get the chance to meet his daughter. On the way to the hospital the day that his daughter was born he was in a motorcycle accident that killed him on impact. It was the best day of my life and the worse. I got to welcome my baby girl into the world but I lost my best friend. A few months after Rory was born I could not take it anymore. I ran away from my parents to the little town of Stars Hollow. There I meet Mia. She gave me a job as a maid. She helped me get on my feet. With what money I had I started to take business classes. It was only two at a time. Mia helped me by watching her. It is also where I meet Natasha and Luke. They helped me as best as they could. They would also help me with Rory. I did end up graduating in four years. Once I was graduated Luke and I decided that it would be a good idea to open our own Coffee house. We got apartments right next to each other and opened our own place. It was right next to the central park. The first year was a hard one. We barely made it but we pulled through. Now a year later we are one of the most popular Coffee shops.

Rory is 5 years old and just as wild as ever. Talking about my child she was sitting at one of the tables coloring. She would spend the morning with Natasha and then would come and spend an hour or so here at the coffee shop. I normal got out at three. After that, we would go on to do whatever activities that we had planned. Natasha was a dance teacher, so as of lately she would go dancing classes in the morning. She loved it. It was not a super busy day. I was just about to go grab Rory and then go take her to the park when two soldiers walked in. Rory had dropped her marker and the blond one with bright blue eyes picked it up and handed it to her. He smiled at her and handed it back. I was too far away to hear what they were talking about but I did not like that some stranger was talking to her. It was loud him the building so I started to yell for Rory. I was hoping that she would hear me. She did not. So I walked up to the table. Rory saw me and got up and ran over to me. I picked her up and hugged her.

"Did you not hear me yelling for you?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I was talking to Steve and Bucky." She said.

"You were screaming?" The blond said.

"Yes, like Janet Leigh in "Psycho,"(1.1) I told him.

He gave me a confused look. "I don't know what you are talking about." He said flatly.

"You have not seen the movie "Psycho?" What a sad life you have had." I said shaking my head. "I don't mean that in a bad way. Just it is a popular movie."

"It is no problem, ma'am." He said giving me a smile. "My name is Steve Rogers and this is my buddy James Barns but everyone calls him Bucky."

"It is nice to meet you. I am Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory. Welcome to L&L's coffee house." I said holding my hand out so he shakes it.

"So what would you say is the best thing here?" Bucky asked me.

"I think everything is good. Maybe that is because I am one of the owners but I would say that we do have the best coffee." I told him setting Rory back on the ground. I bent down to Rory's height. "Why don't you pick up your stuff so we can park."

"Okay, mommy." She said walking over to the table. I watched her for a second before turning to Steve and Bucky. "Your guys first drink is on the house. Thank you for serving our country."

"We can pay for our drinks. It is not a problem ma'am." Steve said shaking his head.

"Rory I am going to go grab my bag and get these to gentlemen their drinks. I will be right back." I said looking at them and motioning them to follow me. We walked up to the counter. "What can I get you guys?"

"I will just have a coffee with milk and sugar," Steve said shaking his head.

"I will just have a latte," Bucky said.

"Coming right up," I told them as I went to make their drinks. Once there drinks were made they went and found a table. I looked around and then went to get my stuff. I told Wanda that I was leaving and then I took Rory to the park. I had a feeling that it would not be the last time that we saw Steve and Bucky.

Over the next few months, Steve and Bucky came in almost every day. Bucky had started to date, Wanda. So he would come in to distract her. Steve also brought in a little more business. He had brought Tony Stark and his wife Pepper. They have a five-year-old girl named Morgan. Rory and Morgan got along so well. They had become best friends. Rory even got Tony to sign Morgan up for Dancing classes. I spent most of the time picking on Steve. He was hopeless when it came to movie references. He has not seen anything. I have grown attached to him. He was a really sweet guy, not to mention that he was super attractive. He was built very well. Actually, that reminds me of the converstaion that we had ealier tolday and the reason why we are having a movie date night tonight.

"What movies are we watching?" Steve asked me sitting down by Rory.

"A few movies. Plus, I picked up "Singin' in the Rain," "Funny Girl," "Easter Parade," "An American in Paris," and as an added bonus, the new classic dance series: 'Urban Cowboy," "Saturday Night Fever," "Grease," "Footloose," and "Flashdance." Trust me, you're gonna be cutting up your sweatshirts all weekend. (3.13)" I told him.

He just stared at me with a blank face. He turned to whisper something in Rory's ear. She smiled wide at him before agreeing with him. Rory really liked Steve. Whenever he was here she had to be right next to him. To see him with my daughter just made me fall in love with him even more.

"What did you tell her?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said smirking into his drink.

"Rory if you tell me what he said to you I will give you a brownie." I bribed her.

"He said you were crazy, mommy." She said.

"How rude," I said crossing my arms and pouting like Stephenie from Full House.

"Hey, I get that reference." He said getting all excited.

I uncrossed my arms and laughed at him. "I just want you to know that you are adorable," I told him.

His face started to turn red. "Thank you," he said to me. We talked a little bit longer before we started our date. The first part of the date was taking Rory to the zoo. Then we were going to drop her off with Tony so she could have a sleepover with Morgan. Then we were going to go get dinner and then come back to my place. We were going to have a movie marathon.

After about an hour at the zoo, we told Rory that it was time to go see Morgan. She could not hold in her excitement anymore. We dropped her off with Tony. He made sure to tell you to not do anything he would not do. Once we grabbed our food we went back to my house. It did not take long for us to eat our food and cuddle on the couch.

"I have something to ask you," he told me. I moved to be facing him. I was facing him when he brought me to be sitting on his lap. It was a little bolder then what he usually was. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

I brought my lips to his and gave him a gentle kiss. "I would love to," I told him.

He gave a big smile before bringing my lips back to his. Let's just say we did not watch much more of the movie.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. There is going to be three more. It is going to be a little series. **


End file.
